poptopicaideaspagefandomcom-20200214-history
Ideas:Warner Brothers Island
It take place in southern California. Plot synopsis The latest Warner Bros. movie script has been stolen so you have to stop whoever did it. Use the combined powers of adventure, comedy, and flat out randomness to save the day! Characters *Barry M. Meyer: The CEO of Warner Brothers Studios needs your help. *Security Guards: They'll help you along the way. *Rodrick the Security Guard: He likes to work alone. *The Warners: These toons might get in the way so don't let them distract you. The'll help you defeat the the thief. *Secretary: A lady with some valuable info. *Joe: An animator who means well. *Spielberg: A studio producer who's get out of the job! *Pigeons: Catch these birds to get into the studio lot. *Tom Ruegger: He will be running around. Places *Main Street-Spielburgs House *Warner Movie Lot-Studio HQ-Rodricks Office, Adventure Movie Set *Water Tower *Warner Trailer District-Steven Spielburg's Trailer, Staff Relaxation Room *Rodrick's Lair-Dugeon, Tunnel to Rodrick's Office Items *Warner Brothers Key *Rope *Squirting Flower *Small Camera *Character Profiles *Money *Hamburger Walkthrough *Go to Steven Spielburg's House. *He will be complaining about how he's gonna lose his job at Warner Brothers Studios. *Go outside.There will be three pigeons.One of them will have a key. *Spielburg will tell you it's the key to Warner Bros. Studios. *The pigeons will stop flying. Touch them anywhere to get the key. *Go to Warner Bros Studios. Use the key to open the gate. *When you come in the security guard will be surprised.Then he'll start chasing you. *Keep running while jumping over rocks and fallen stage lights. If you don't jump you'll trip and get slowed down. *Mr. Meyer will catch up and stop you. *He'll tell the security guard you're just who he'd been looking for. *The guard will catch you and you'll be thrown into the studio HQ. Tom Ruegger will be chased around by the Warners. *Walk a little further and you'll see Spielburg and Meyer. The Warners will run over. *A security guard will be standing there. His name is Rodrick. *Meyers will tell you that you're perfect to go on a mission for him. *The script for a new movie has been stolen but he does'nt know who stole them. *Go down the the hallway. There will be a lady with a clipboard. *Talk to her. She'll say that she doesn't trust Rodrick. *The Warners will start running and bouncing around the hallway. Ignore them, they're not of use yet. *Go to the Adventure Movie Set. *There will be a rope. Get it. *Leave and walk until you see a rope next to a fat red bar.Climb the rope. *When you get to the top the Yakko and Dot will be bouncing around. *Jump on Wakko's head and you'll bounce up to the top of the Water Tower. *There you'll find a squirting flower. Pick it up. *Go into the Water Tower. *There you'll find a small camera. *Jump off the Water Tower. You'll land on Wakko's belly. He's in the form of a tramopline. *Go into the Trailer District into Steven Spielburg's Trailer. *You'll find character profiles. *Look at Wakko's. *It will say that he loves food. *There will be some money on the dresser. Pick it up. *Go to the Staff Relaxation Building and order a hamburger. *Put the Small Camera in the Hamburger. *Go to Main Steet. Use the rope to catch Wakko. *Go back to the lot, it's nighttime. *Tie Wakko to a tree and feed him the burger. *Hide in a bush. *The next day he'll have coughed up the camera. *Pick up the camera. *If you take it to the Water Tower there will be a VHS. *Play it and you'll see the footage. *It shows a security guard walking picking up a piece of the script in a tree hollow. He threw and anvil at Wakko so he coughed it up. *Get up in the tree you tied Wakko to.Get the anvil but avoid the bombs being thrown at you. *Go to studio HQ and show the footage to Meyers. *All of of the security guards will be line up but Rodrick will say that he thinks that he heard someone crying for help so he runs off. *Follow him and you'll find a piece of the script! Joe will be tiptoeing out but the Warners will pounce him and he'll be annoyed so much he'll tell you everythng. *He was in alliance with Rodrick.He helped him steal the script but he thought they were just gonna throw it away! *Run. The Warners will follow.Once you leave you'll be captured by Rodrick. *He'll tie you up. You have to work you way over to the Warners and they'll untie you. *Get to the tunnel. *Go to his office and he'll be waiting. *The Warner's will distract him so you can hit him four times with the squirt flower. *He'll swing a net over Yakko and Tie up Dot. Use the rope to wrap up Rodrick. *Pull the rope and he'll start spinning. *Jump up and tie the anvil to the ceiling. *He'll stop spinning and start looking around for you. *Pull the rope and it's over. *The Warners, Spielburg, and Meyers will come and thank you for helping them. *Joe will award you with the medallion. *If you go back up to the Water Tower you'll see Rodrick tie up in a corner and the Warners will be annoying him. Category:Islands For Poptropica 2 Category:Ideas Category:Idea Category:Poptropica Island Ideas